justworldsfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Worlds
The 3 Main Worlds: MystriWorld: A large world that is always in war. Even though there are wars, the citizens are always happy and there are always lots and lots of tourists. Its God is AncientGreymon. FantasyWorld: The oldest of the 3 Main Worlds. Its God is Cherubi. It is a land of pure nature and magic bonded together in harmony. Normally peaceful, it has been thrown into turmoil from the recent influences of Zask. OlympiaWorld: The newest world, has gods for different purposes (a.e. War God, Nature God, etc.). The Twelve (Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Ares, Apollo, Hermes, Aphrodite, Artemis, Athena, Hera, Hestia, Demeter) are currently in control here. It has recently lost contact with the other Worlds and has been presumed to have fallen into darkness like Metro World. The Minor Worlds: PlainWorld: Like its name describes, it is a vast world that has little points of interest. The landscape goes on for what seems like forever, and the land is shaded a plain white/light brown hue everywhere you look. Has very few residents. Breaking news!!!!! Recently, it has been revealed that it used to be the home-world of Zask, and was Zask's first empire/base!!!! Astro: An ancient asteroid that orbits Plain World. It is mostly a sea of lava, and has a hot tropical climate. Its residents are all prehistoric creatures, and the small world has remained untouched for millennia. LightWorld: A far-away world that used to be the center of the Golden Galaxy. The surface of the world was reduced to a barren wasteland when Zask led an invasion force to the world. However, the forces which create worlds still emerge from LightWorld's core. OceanWorld's Remains: Numerous small pieces of sea water floating in the Golden Galaxy. Creatures that used to live on OceanWorld still live on those pieces. MetroWorld: Was famous for being the hub of entertainment and business in the Golden Galaxy. Currently falling into darkness, and is soon to blow up when it actually falls into the Pit. NewmetroWorld: Still being created, it is a busy metropolitan world with lots of restaurants and shops in the making. ForestWorld: A mysterious world shrouded in fog that hardly any being has an idea of the world ever existing. It has immensely tall redwood forests, and lots of natural wonders. ForestWorld is a world of nature. Dungeon Pit: A large floating cement pit used by the Prisoners as a prison for captured enemies. It has a long cord that connects it with DungeonWorld (Now OlympiaWorld). The Dungeon Pit is now abandoned, and the souls of its inmates linger there for eternity. Light Station: The main station for the Trailmons. Light Station is a large floating pole with supernova light surging out of its radiant top. The pole is surrounded by some large raised platforms where passengers can board the Trailmons. Light Station has Trailmon tracks connecting it to almost every world in the Golden Galaxy. Since all the Trailmons are now retired, they are usually found resting in Light Station, hardly ever coming out anymore. Light Station is closest to MetroWorld. WoodchipWorld: A minor world near FantasyWorld. It is covered with woodchips and it is very large. There are many peculiar towers and buildings that few live in. Evil Worlds: Pit of Darkness: A huge ball of evil energy in the middle of the Golden Galaxy. It is the source of all evil, and it is where Dark Beings go if they are slain. The souls of dead beings give the Pit its power. Every world in the Golden Galaxy is slowly getting pulled towards it. OceanWorld: OceanWorld used to be a world of neverending sea with only one island. It betrayed all the good worlds and joined forces with the Pit of Darkness. It was infested by evil energies, and exploded. Now what remains of it is called the Remains of OceanWorld. Angmar: The former land of necromancy, Angmar was an evil world located in the Mystic Realm. However, in an attempt to rid the Mystic Realm of evil worlds, AncientGreymon led a war party to the corrupt world and sent it up in flames. Destroyed Worlds: OceanWorld: OceanWorld used to be a world of neverending sea with only one island. It betrayed all the good worlds and joined forces with the Pit of Darkness. It was infested by evil energies, and exploded. Now what remains of it is called the Remains of OceanWorld. EnforceWorld: The previous planet of the OlympiaWorld residents. It was 8 times as large as OlympiaWorld is today, and OlympiaWorld was formed as a chunk of EnforceWorld was blown off of it. EnforceWorld's orbit eventually led it straight into the Pit of Darkness. CorruptWorld: The twin planet of EnforceWorld, it was blown up by the force of OceanWorld's explosion. However, its distance form OceanWorld gave it an advantage, as it wasn't blown up entirely. A force field surrounds its remains, and it is now known as the Olympic Realm. OlympiaWorld currently orbits around a small star in the middle of the Realm. MetroWorld: Used to be the most popular metropolitan world until it started receiving way too many unnatural darkness disasters. The whole world became shrouded in darkness and most of its residents evacuated to ForestWorld. It is slowly falling into the Pit of Darkness. Only the Metronian army and the stronger forces of Light remained. OlympiaWorld (Possibly): OlympiaWorld has not been heard from for months, so it it assumed that the Council of Darkness has destroyed the World and all the residents of it. Angmar: The former land of necromancy, Angmar was an evil world located in the Mystic Realm. However, in an attempt to rid the Mystic Realm of evil worlds, AncientGreymon led a war party to the corrupt world and sent it up in flames. Pit of Darkness: A huge ball of evil energy in the middle of the Golden Galaxy. It is the source of all evil, and it is where Dark Beings go if they are slain. The souls of dead beings give the Pit its power. Every world in the Golden Galaxy is slowly getting pulled towards it. It was destroyed in the aftermath of the Great Battle of MystriWorld, as the shattering of the Embryo of Darkness caused the Pit's core to implode upon itself. Category:Listofworlds Category:Content